Plants Vs Zombies Civilization
The Game ''Plants Vs Zombies Civilization ''is a turn-based strategy game released on SomeDate, SomeYear Leaders There are Twentytwo civilizations available in PVZ Civilization This is the first incarnation of the series where the leaders speak in their native language in a fully animated diplomacy screen. This only applies to the audio; all text is in the language selected. Units PVZ: Civilization ''has 87 units, ranging from military to civilian. Most units can move 2 hexes (4 hexes for mounted units) and are no longer destroyed if they lose a battle, taking damage instead. You will be able to swap a unit out with one next to it during battle. Full List: PvzCivilization - Plant Units Full List: PvzCivilization - Zombie Units City States Full List Of City States: PvzCivilization - City States '''City-States' are small independent political entities introduced in PVZ Civilization, which could be likened in the real world to the small nations of little significance that don't have any ambitions for world domination. In essence, they are single-city civilizations that do not compete against you for the victory. Although they have the same capacity for producing units and buildings as normal civilizations, as well as technological and even cultural progress, they cannot build Settler units and thus are (almost) never interested in expansion. They do start with a Settler, who founds the city state on the same tile it spawned at the beginning of the game. Unlike the major civilizations, City-States don't have a military unit right at the beginning of the game. City-States start neutrally-disposed towards everyone, and how you deal with them is your choice - you can coddle them to improve relations, and eventually make them your friends or even allies; or you can capture them or you can just choose to ignore them. However, be mindful that they can be of immense help to you in the game, and also you will need them to achieve a Diplomatic Victory. As with the default names of cities for all civilizations, all City-State names come from the real world. What's more, most of them are the (current) capital of an existing country, which is not present among the civilization choices. All of the short musical themes for the City-States were composed by Roland Rizzo and some are adapted from pre-existing soundtracks. Terrains Plain Terrains Grassland, March, Plains, Desert Cold Terrains Snowland, Taiga, Tundra High Terrains Mountains, Hills Water Terrain Coast, Ocean, Lakes, Rivers Forests Forest, Jungle PVZ Civilization ''also includes Natural Wonders which are automatically placed around the map. These wonders provide Happiness bonuses to any civilization that discovers them. Some of these natural wonders are: Old Faithful, Mount Fuji, Krakatoa, and the Great Barrier Reef. They also give additional bonuses to production and gold income when cities are founded near them or cover them with their territory. Resources Full List Of Resources: PvzCivilization - Resources There are three types of resources: strategic resources, luxury resources and bonus resources. If you have more than 1 luxury resource, you can trade the excess with other civilizations. However, the same does not hold true for strategic resources. A single iron deposit, for example, will yield between 2 to 9 iron resources letting you build that number of units that require 1 iron resource. Therefore acquiring as many strategic resources you can is a must to support large armies. Buildings And Improvments Full List On Buildings: PvzCivilization - Buildings PVZ ''Civilization ''has 71 buildings, 49 wonders, and 23 improvements. The number of unique buildings is included in the building count. Note that not every civilization has a unique building: some have a unique improvement or two unique units instead. Wonders come in the form of world wonders, national wonders and projects. Great People's special tile improvements replace any improvements already built on them. Roads can go through these special improvements, and they automatically hook up any strategic resources on those tiles. * Great Roses can build a Customs House, which increases gold income. * Great Citrons can build a Manufactory, which boosts a tile's production. * Great Cactuses can build an Academy, which will give the tile a science income boost. * Great Peashooters can build a Landmark, which will give the tile a culture income. * Great Kernel Corns can build a Citadel, which will give any military unit stationed on it a large defense bonus. * Great Sunflowers can create a Holy Site, which provides faith. The building of these special improvements will consume the Great Person, removing them from the game. Research Full Tech Tree: PvzCivilization - Research Pvz ''Civilization ''comes with 74 technologies divided into seven eras, from ancient era to future era. Two civilizations at peace can form one for an initial investment in gold, and as long as the two civilizations remain at peace, the research agreement will provide both of them with a research points boost after a set amount of turns. The amount of the research points equals half the median value of costs between the technologies available for this particular civilization. The amount of the research points could be increased with wonders and social policies. However, this can be used simply to make the other civilization spend money before declaring war. Even the AI is known to use this. Social Policies Full List Of Policies: PvzCivilization - Social Policies In ''Pvz Civilization there is the ability to adopt social policies through accumulated culture. There are ten separate trees of social policies, and filling out five of the ten rewards the player with Cultural victory. Instead of switching one policy with another, some policies build on others. Each policy has its own bonuses, such as starting a Golden Age. Victory Conditions Once again, there are many ways to achieve victory other than military conquest. You can win by focusing mainly on scientific research and be the first to assemble a space ship to Alpha Centauri. Diplomatic victory requires help from other Civilizations and City-States in the United Nations and the World Congress in later expansions. Cultural victory requires to complete five out of ten of the social policy "trees" and completing the Utopia Project. Obviously, World Domination is an option. Rather than completely destroying the other civilizations, the player who gains control of all capitals wins. You can also win by having the highest score at the year 2050 AD. Score If no one wins the game by 2050 AD, then the game gives you a score based on: * The number of tiles within your borders * The number of cities in your empire * The number of people in your empire * The number of Social Policies you have adopted * The number of technologies you possess * The number of "Future Techs" you possess (as Future Tech is a repeatable technology) * The number of wonders you have constructed (contributes the most points towards victory) Category:Games